El último año en la preparatoria!
by itzel.minatsuki.shirou
Summary: PUES ESTE FIC ES INSPIRADO EN MI ULTIMO AÑO D LA PREPA! XD TMB EN MI SENSEI ARCHER SAMA! SOLO ES UNA PRUEBA PQ EL VDD FIC VENDRA DESPUES D ESTE XD MAL SUMMARY T.T


BUENO PUES AKI ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PEKEÑA PRUEBA PARA ESTE SITIO ESTE FAN FIC NO LO HE TERMINADO Y EL QUE DEBE ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR ME FALTA PASARLO A LA COMPU, PERO ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN EL Q ACONTINUACIÓN LES PRESENTO JEJE ESTA INSPIRADO EN LO Q VIVI MI ULTIMO AÑO EN LA PREPARATORIA ES DEDIKDO PARA TODOS LOS D LA GENERACIÓN 2004-2007 LKM!!

DEBO DECIR ESTO: LOS PERSONAJES D INU-YASHA NO ME PERTENECEN A MI LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA LA EXCELENTISIMA RUMIKO TAKASHI!!!

AKI LOS DEJO ESPERO Y LA DISFRUTEN:

* * *

CAPITULO 1 "INTRODUCCIÓN"

Una tarde lluviosa, los estudiantes de la preparatoria Tomoeda huían de la lluvia que se había desatado en esos momentos, solo una entre todos los estudiantes caminaba como si el sol resplandeciera en lo alto sin preocupaciones; Aome Higurashi estudiante de ultimo curso chica de cabello negro azabache que llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos negros como la noche, pero de un carácter un poco cambiante.

-Que día tan bonito, me encanta que llueva y más si puedo mojarme- exclamaba la chica viendo hacia el cielo

- AOME ESPERAME! AOME TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- gritaba una joven de cabello negro y ojos color café, Sango la mejor amiga de Aome

-Discúlpame Sango pero, pensé que saldrías antes y como no te vi decidí adelantarme-

-No importa, oye te ves triste sigues en las mismas verdad! -

-No sango no es eso, solo que… Me dejaron mucha tarea- La chica creaba una excusa ya que su amiga la molestaría todo el camino con esa conversación que tanto detestaba.

-Ok amiga te creo-

Sango y Aome una de las amigas mas conocidas en la escuela, llevaban 2 años como amigas, eran vecinas pero no se conocían hasta que entraron a la preparatoria Osaka y por obra del destino las chicas coincidieron en la Banda Musical de la escuela, solo que Aome se cambio de escuela por problemas en las materias (Aome y Sango no son burras, solo que el relajo las absorbió y pues hecharon desma y no se pusieron a estudiar) y ahora Sango recurrió a lo mismo solo que decidió repetir año sino no la aceptarían en la Universidad.

-Que daría por regresar a la preparatoria Osaka, ahí si son buena onda además en Tomoeda me siento encerrada- Sango decía esto seguido de un suspiro

-Si amiga se que te sientes encerrada, eso me paso el año pasado pero te llegaras a acostumbrar además el año que viene te toca salir- Aome le esbozo una gran sonrisa

-Eso es lo malo tu te vas y me dejas aquí sola-

-Pero ya quedamos que nos seguiremos viendo, además vives a 5 casas de la mía-

-Asi es amiga mia-

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando por el boulevard, Aome seguía sonriendo por el clima, pero su tristeza se debe a un problema que surgió meses atrás entre la bolita de amigas pero el verdadero causante de tristeza era Naraku. Aquel chico al que le entrego toda su confianza le brindo su amistad pero le pago con una decepción, regresaremos a ese punto de la historia en el que la felicidad de Aome fue interrumpida.

Viernes por la tarde, la bolita de amigas se encontraba reunida en casa de Miroku para festejar con el su cumpleaños a pesar de que este chico fuera un poco pervertido era parte de el grupito y era uno de los mejores amigos.

-Ya llegaron los chavos! Ahora si va a ver diversión- Kikio exclamaba esto mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza.

-Hola niñas, ya veo q la fiesta comenzó y sin nosotros- un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y fría mirada contestaba.

-Naraku, amigo mío pensé que no vendrías!- Miroku lo abrazaba mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Hola Ayame, como estas?- la voz provenía de un muchacho de ojos azules, tes morena clara y cabello negro que era sujetado en una coleta.

- Hola Kouga – la chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdemar contestaba con poco interés.

Los demás se fueron saludando, ahí estaba Soichiru novio de Rika, Yuka platicaba con Keitaro, Aome se encontraba en un rincón platicando con Ayumi mientras veía a Naraku el no se había percatado que la pelinegra lo observaba, el se encontraba platicando con Daisuke sin tomar importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-El problema de Naraku es muy serio, lo siento por el- Kikio decía esto en un tono muy triste

-Tienes razón, yo en su lugar no sabría que hacer; hace un rato lo vi saliendo del baño llorando- Ayame le contestaba a Kikio

-Ese Naraku pensé que yo era su amiga, pero claro le ha dicho todo a ellas, si supiera que cuando le comencé a hablar ellas me criticaron y me decían de cosas solo porque le hablaba- Aome pensaba esto mientras bailaba con Daisuke

Ya era tarde y las muchachas deberían regresar a su casa, Aome vivía cerca de la casa de Miroku pero aún así estaba lejos, las chicas se despedían de los chavos pero alguien jalo a Aome.

-Discúlpame…-

-Pero de que Naraku si no me has hecho nada malo-

-Lo que pasa que tengo un problema, pero… no te lo puedo contar no eres la indicada, se que eres mi mejor amiga solo que no me gustaría involucrarte en esto…-

-Lo entiendo se que tienes tus razones y las respeto…-

-Gracias Aome-

-Bueno me tengo que ir si no las chavas me dejan-

-Gracias Aome nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela…-

-Adiós- la chica decía esto mientras corría tras sus amigas que ya iban lejos

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas después de la fiesta, Kikio y Ayame comenzaban con los problemas, un día… Kikio abandonó a la bolita en la hora del receso solo Ayame sabia la razón, Rika y Yuka se preguntaban el porque su amiga Kikio no las había saludado en la mañana y porque ya no comía con la bolita.

-Se preguntaran el porque de lo que paso verdad chavas?- Ayame las cuestionaba

-Si-

-Bueno pues Kikio colmo mi paciencia, ella es la señorita perfección, no la debes de interrumpir, etc.-

-Pero porque dices esto Ayame- decía Yuka muy triste

-Mira la verdad tengo muchos problemas, yo creía que Kikio me podría ayudar un poco pero al querer decirle e interrumpirla me mando al demonio, se enojo de que la interrumpí en su "platica" informativa sobre lo que hizo con su "novio" el fin de semana pasado.-

-Pero debiste de haberle dicho-

-Se lo dije pero la señorita perfección no lo admitió, además ya nos tiene hartas o no?-

-La verdad si, ya me tenia harta- Yuka lo decía firmemente

-A mi también pero era súper buena onda- Rika aclaraba

-Solo a mi me choca porque hace sufrir al pobre Naraku no me gusta como lo trata- Aome sonrojada lo aclaraba

-Bueno entonces todas estamos en esto, no nos cae bien y nos discrimina además de discriminar a otras personas, se burla de los demás, ella es la perfección andando, estará muy buena pero… saben engaña a su novio… se dirá niña bien… solo se que no es niña bien y además esta mas usada que un trapo viejo…- (Ayame se desquito de todas las q le hizo Kikio)

-Uy yo no sabia eso, que mal…-

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN- EL TIMBRE ANUNCIABA LA ENTRADA DE NUEVO A CLASES (XD jaja q ocurrente)

-Bueno chavas nos vemos a la salida que Aome y yo tenemos que entrar antes a clase de Economía si no Tsubaki nos pone trabajo extra-

-Ok hasta luego-

Ayame y Aome compartían el mismo salón mientras que Ayumi, Kikio, Yuka y Rika se encontraban en el salón contiguo al de ellas. El fin de las clases se acercaba pero… la última clase era importante Biología la profesora Midoriko era muy estricta en sus trabajos solo que una sorpresa aguardaba a los alumnos de ultimo curso de la preparatoria Tomoeda.

-Jóvenes en el manual de Biología encontraran una practica de campo, esta practica formara parte de su próxima calificación pero todo dependerá si la aprueben o no-

-Uy esto se ve difícil- uno de los compañeros de Aome susurraba

-Si lo se, esto puede dejarlos en la preparatoria no podrán salir, pero es un trabajo que no realizaran solos este trabajo lo realizaremos en la zona boscosa de Kyoto, deben formar sus equipos, además será una excursión que durara 2 días también tendrá efectos en la materia de Inglés, así que no podrán salvarse y si surge alguna complicación deberán notificarla al director o hablar directamente conmigo-

-Pero maestra cuando se realizara?- un muchacho preguntaba consternado

-Se realizara el 1, 2 y 3 de Diciembre, así que aparten su lugar porque solo podrán asistir 50 y 5 se quedaran; los equipos serán de 8 integrantes podrán apoyarse con los jóvenes de el otro salón-

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN- EL TIMBRE MARCABA EL FINAL DEL DÍA EN LA ESCUELA

Todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo, comentando sobre lo ocurrido en clase de biología. Aome y Ayame no se quedaron atrás comenzaron a ver quien formaría el equipo.

-Bueno pues estamos tu, Miroku, Rika, Yuka, Hojo y Yo- Aome le comentaba a Ayame

-Si lo se solo nos faltan 2, pero ya todos tienen equipo-

-Eso lo veremos mañana-

-Bueno, hasta mañana Aome-

-Bye, Ayame-

Aome se dirigía a cruzar la calle cuando vio a Naraku, solo que hace 1 día que no se hablaban ya que ella decidió ponerle una pequeña trampa para ver que tanto ella le importaba a el, la ley del hielo un juego muy peligroso.

-Aome, espera porque no me hablas-

-………….-

-Aome! Aome háblame!-

Y la chica subió al transporte dejando hablando solo a Naraku…

* * *

ES UNA PEKEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!

SAYO!!!


End file.
